


Reader x Shino Aburame (One night stand)

by kinksandkurlsss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksandkurlsss/pseuds/kinksandkurlsss
Summary: Shino meets (Y/N), who happens to be a lecturer in the Entomology Department at Mountain Oak College, during a seminar at the Land Of Fire’s triennial teacher’s retreat. The two come across each other at the hotel bar later in the evening and one thing leads to another...
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: Naruto Smut Monday 2021





	Reader x Shino Aburame (One night stand)

Rows of empty coffee brown, cushioned seats stretched across the one-tiered auditorium. The four tall cream walls that encompassed the room were each swathed with heavy gray curtains that fell to the floor and patterned valances decorated with specks of gold, blue and the same color brown.

At the front of the room stood a large tacky poster. The high-letter yellow square had a clunky big, red font at the top that read “Land of Fire’s Teacher Retreat.” Underneath the font were four medium-sized squares colored in a harsh pink with dozens of white tabs detailing events and seminars scheduled for educators to attend over the next four days.

Less than half of the other roughly 400 teachers who had turned out for the retreat this year actually showed up for this morning’s first seminar. Truth be told, the bulk of the group was likely still sleeping off the effects of last night's open bar...

Shino involuntarily pursed his lips at the thought as he adjusted his lower back to settle more into his seat, which he found surprisingly very comfy, despite the uninviting, cumbersome golden loops and turns that lined its trim. Unlike the vast majority of his coworkers and colleagues who decided to stay out the night before, reaping the perks of the all-inclusive triennial engagement, Shino had been back in his hotel room by 9:50 p.m. to work on his lesson plan for the coming year.

It probably would have been time better well spent for the reserved educator, who had gotten great at suppressing his urges this past year, if he’d just allowed himself to loosen up and perhaps forgo his standard 2-beer minimum for once last night. He could have at least stayed at the bar for another hour or two to hang out more with his colleagues before retiring to his pajamas early, only to draw up potential pop quizzes for his students in preparation for the coming school year.

He had about 12 weeks to prepare his curriculum for a year-long course. And the 29-year-old, who was set to begin his third year teaching around the end of summer, had already outlined a 380-point lesson plan for the preteens.

But he was happy to get an early start on the work. He had no interest in things he perceived he’d argued to be an unnecessary waste of time when he weighed the impact he held in helping shape the future of the Leaf’s development in his hands. 

At least not entirely...

He’d been about 15 minutes into the current seminar on children’s reading comprehension with two pages full of written notes -- front and back -- and there likely would have been more if you hadn’t been in the room, just several seats away from his.

He was finding it rather difficult not to steal glances at you whenever he thought you weren’t looking as you typed away on your laptop. 

Your legs were of particular interest to the academy teacher, who had to force himself to look down at his notes every so often when he felt his face get hot as his eyes travelled the scope of your lower half.

You had worn a black, high-neck, sleeveless dress. It was professional, just above knee-length, but it also hugged your curves perfectly -- something Shino could certainly attest to.

Just… probably not out loud.

In his early twenties, when Shino had just begun seriously dating, it took him a while to become comfortable with pursuing a woman in his own way before she was actually able to tell he was interested. Whenever he developed an interest in a woman, the usually laid-back, cool shinobi would all of a sudden avoid talking to them, primarily in fear of tripping over his words in front of her … or actually just tripping.

And because he could be so flustered at times when he did communicate with the women he’d actually taken an interest in, he would have trouble holding a conversation early on and reading social cues.

The nervous energy he’d muster in these moments also didn’t mesh well with his actual bugs, which could become really excited sometimes under his skin whenever his pulse would suddenly sky-rocket after thinking himself into an internal meltdown.

But, with help from some of his friends, like Naruto and Kiba, in addition to a few pointers from Hinata, who could actually relate to Shino’s struggle with trying to talk to someone he liked, the young Aburame was able to improve his confidence and eventually find it easier to approach women. 

In the following years, Shino even had a few relationships. Only, none of them were really serious. Although, it wasn’t from a lack of trying either on the women’s end of things.

As Shino transitioned from a shinobi to his path in education, he had just found himself busier and busier with trying to become the best teacher possible over the past three years. 

A perfectionist at heart, the teacher constantly worked at improving his lesson plans, the class trips he organized and anything else that would require him to devote his days and weekends to reaching some pinnacle that even he, at this point, wasn’t sure looked like.

So much so, in fact, that he’d also been dealing with quite the dry spell -- which is where you started to come into the picture.

Today made Day 253 for the teacher without …. making some friction. 

And by now, Shino could probably say the lack thereof in his life for the better part of a year could be a contributor to some of the growing frustration he’s been experiencing on and off in recent months.

Thanks to his bulky glasses and your own work for the present moment -- not to mention his background as a shinobi -- Shino was able to sneak more than a few glances at your figure at the start of the seminar. And they certainly were helpful in easing some of his pent-up frustration whenever he allowed his mind to wander for longer than a second.

The visuals of your ankles, especially, which had been wrapped in strappy, heeled sandals, leading up to your smooth legs, the curves of your waist and higher, were more than sufficient to help let the insect-user’s imagination run loose.

The sight immediately brought Shino’s mind to his hotel room, where he could see himself in flashes standing at the foot of his bed. There, Shino just stood as he drank in the sight of your legs laying bare before him on the surface of the bed, crinkling the crisp white top of the comforter that lay atop the mattress. His hungering gaze then travelled from your knees to your thick, naked thighs as they parted in the opposite direction, giving him access to your longing heat. 

For a few moments, Shino shut his eyes to relish the brief images as he sat in the middle of the auditorium before straightening himself out in his chair after feeling a familiar stiffening in pants. 

The teacher again suddenly found himself very appreciative for his clunky eyewear. Though he started to grow annoyed by the pink tinge he felt had begun to make too often an appearance on cheeks whenever he allowed his attention to succumb to his more … primal urges.

While Shino was taking moments between his notetaking and glances to imagine a lesser-clothed version of you, you had still been working on your laptop -- the same thing you’d been doing since about the time you arrived at the large room roughly 20 minutes before the seminar started. 

You were writing a book exploring the nesting behaviors of some of your favorite insect species -- an area you focused on heavily as a lecturer in the Entomology Department at Mountain Oak College.

Out of the 90 teachers who actually arrived at the non-mandatory, but still advised, engagement set for 8 a.m., you and Shino had been the only two attendees to arrive before start time.

After squinting briefly at your name badge as you passed him into the auditorium earlier, he discovered you were a university lecturer with a focus in entomology. He wasn’t able to find out where you were employed since the font spelling the school name had been three sizes smaller, much to his disappointment.

But he also didn't try to gaze too long as he wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of you possibly looking down from the notepad you’d been reading only to see him focusing too much on your breast area, where the tag was pinned.

For the record, he was just looking at the tag… initially.

You surprised him though when you’d decided to take a seat roughly five chairs down from him, especially given the nearly six empty rows of other chairs that filled the auditorium at the time. 

He’d also been surprised when you immediately greeted him upon looking up from your notepad after settling in your chair, sending him a soft smile. You then took out your laptop and began typing.

You’d worn your thick [y/h/c] hair pulled back. You thought it felt way more kinky this morning than it had on other mornings, but that’s just because you had to spend extra time moisturizing and parting it today since you’d worn it up yesterday.

Your curls were also a point of attraction for the insect-user, who thought they’d looked regal. Halfway through the seminar, he started wondering how long your hair was while gazing briefly at the spirals between taking notes. How it smelled. How it would feel between his fingers.

He’d wanted to expand on the greeting when you both first met before the seminar to try and strike up a conversation with you. But he stopped short of opening his mouth again once he saw you take your laptop out to continue your work. 

Though he was instantly drawn to you upon meeting you for the first time today, his thoughts had initially been more on the innocent side at least.

First he tried to guess what area of entomology you specialized in by looking at you. He thought it was stupid, but that didn’t stop him from drawing up a list of a few focuses. It ended up being a tie between medical entomology or forensics.

To his credit, you had previously considered writing a book expanding on a dissertation you devoted a year to on the impacts of certain insects native to the Land of Fire on human health. 

Twenty minutes had probably gone by in the seminar when Shino began to randomly click the end of his pen from time to time to help him regain focus on the speaker, a grumpy balding man whose monotone voice had half of those who did bother to show up this morning buried into their phones. But Shino’s glances still managed to find your figure every so often, adding fuel to some of the more inappropriate thoughts he’d tried to quiet earlier.

Scenes of your parted thighs found their way back at the front of Shino’s mind yet again. Your breathing had grown husky as you began to prop your upper half up by your elbows. Your eyes were half-lidded, lust-filled as you started to raise one of your hands to motion for him to come to you. In his thoughts, Shino had also suddenly been naked, eager to join you as your mouth parted a small gap at the sight of him. 

Then, out of nowhere during the seminar, your head turned slightly in his direction, snapping him out of his daydream and prompting him to almost give himself whiplash when he abruptly looked up at the stage to avert your attention.

He didn’t know for sure if you had seen him looking at you from the side, but neither did you. You had actually just turned your head a little to give your neck a small stretch when you noticed his head tilted in your direction. He also hadn’t been taking any notes at the time, but perhaps he was thinking of something? With his glasses on, it seemed hard to tell.

Even though he hadn’t really noticed, you had also allowed your gaze to wander over him at random points during the seminar whenever he seemed to actually be taking notes.

You found the teacher attractive, which was a big part of the reason you’d taken the seat several spaces down from him -- though you weren’t as easily distracted at the time since your book had kept you occupied.

At least at first...

For about 10 more minutes, Shino managed to at least pretend to be tuned into today’s seminar. But that task proved way more difficult when he heard a small squeal from your direction.

When he slowly looked over your way to figure out the source of the noise, he saw you swiftly, but quietly, clasp your hands together over your mouth for a few moments after you had just closed your laptop for what felt like the first time in months.

You had just officially finished editing the first draft for your book.

Feeling his eyes briefly look in your direction for that moment, you welcomed the glance, giddily looking back at him while also trying to suppress the urge to hunch your shoulders in excitement before quickly mouthing “sorry” to him and the seminar speaker seconds later.

Shino smiled at you in return, seeming a little amused by your antics, which prompted you to further embrace the excitement stemming from your newest achievement with a wide grin.

“I’d been working on that book nonstop for 8 months,” you told him in a strained whisper from a few chairs down.

Shino widened his eyes with realization in response. 

So, that’s what she was working on, he thought. 

“Congratulations,” Shino responded to you in a soft, raspy whisper. “What’s it on?”

You eagerly took a big breath and, to Shino’s surprise, started to collect your laptop and purse. Moments later, you then tried, as softly as you could, to click-clack in your heels over to the seat next to him. 

You were always excited to talk to anyone about your book, which would be your first as an author. But a part of you had also been interested in feeling out the attractive teacher.

You could tell from his legs that he was definitely much taller than you, thankfully. You were tired of being eye level with some of the guys you’ve been out with in the past when you’d decide to wear your heels.

He also had great bone structure and a nice smile. But he seemed a little serious. He looked smart. His broad shoulders were definitely a magnet for you, in addition to what seemed to be a solid set of abs from the way his green button-up shirt clung to his frame. And his cool, scratchy voice. Lord, send help.

Spending the last few months devoting almost all of yourself to your work and new book had taken a toll on your schedule, particularly when it came to your personal life. 

And, at first encounter, you couldn’t help but think Shino definitely seemed the trappings of a good lay. Potentially.

You also made a mental note to give yourself a pat on the back later for setting up the play by sitting in his row for the seminar earlier. And since you were pretty sure he had checked you out a few times during the start of the seminar, even though you’ll admit it was difficult to tell from his glasses, you began to surmise a game could be in motion.

You ended up spending the next and final half hour of the seminar gushing over your book and the migration patterns of the species you explored in the work in your conversation with Shino, who also turned out to be way more interested in the subject than you’d predicted.

During your conversation, the skilled insect-user opened up about how he would take his fascination with insects further at an early age than the other kids in the Aburame Clan. Whenever he got the chance, Shino said he would use any spare time to conduct research and observation on the species most commonly found in Konohagakure. He also wouldn’t shy away from taking the time to document other species he’d encounter on his earlier missions for fun.

Bugs had always been intriguing to Shino, which prompted him to learn about a number of areas of study pertaining to the arthropod animals, feeding his thirst for knowledge in the field outside of his duties as a shinobi and, now, educator.

The sensation you enjoyed from sharing whispers close to his ear as you took advantage of the small space between you both also wasn’t lost on you.

He smelled like soap and a hint of spice from some kind of body spray. His shoulders were easy to stare at, broad and muscular. You found yourself imagining being held in them at one moment before snapping out of the daydream and continuing to listen to him.

His voice, which was low and gruff, was also a turn-on. What you’d give to hear him say your name in the throes of passion. Shit. 

A second later, you found yourself bringing your hand to your neck, touching your necklace, as you let visions of what he would be like in bed flash in your mind. 

Effects of the tiny space you both now shared were also felt by Shino as well. Sometimes, you could feel him tense his legs together on and off whenever he felt your breath lightly touch the side of his face. 

He didn’t usually take it upon himself to try and decipher when someone was flirting with him, but he was definitely hopeful that you were. So, he allowed himself to take advantage of the close proximity too, briefly moving once in a while to allow his leg to touch yours as you both shared whispers back and forth. 

Though the occurrence seemed to happen at random, you also took special notice when it did, sometimes smiling a little bit wider in response.

Halfway into the conversation, you began to study his frame with short glances while pretending to lean back for a stretch.

You figured he had about 8 inches on you -- height-wise, of course. Though you began to wonder at one point what else he had around 8 inches before slightly choking on your tea at the thought. He stopped in the middle of talking briefly to ask if you were okay, genuinely looking concerned as he put his large hand on your shoulder, exciting your nerves there and eventually further below before you were able to collect yourself and tell him you were fine. 

He then reluctantly removed his hand from your skin, which he found very soft, before he continued on discussing the nesting habits of some of the species he recognized that you mentioned researching in your book, all the while fighting off tempting thoughts of how soft the rest of your body would feel against his touch.

After the seminar ended, you both stood up and collected your items. The close, intimate proximity you both shared in the brief discussion felt more pronounced after the sudden change in altitude settled in, coupled with the bright yellow lighting in the auditorium.

While taking a brief glance around the room, which seemed to have filled a little more than halfway up since the seminar started a while ago, you began to take in some of the nosy stares from a few of the older educators nearby. 

Realizing the optics of how his and your cozy conversation probably looked to some of your colleagues -- two teachers huddled up tightly together toward the front, whispering close to each other’s ears and stealing glances -- you and Shino started feeling a little awkward.

You then turned to Shino with a wide grin at the situation, which, in turn, elicited, an intrigued, knowing smile of his own.

“Welp,” you exclaimed. “It was nice to meet you, Shino,” you told the teacher before giving him a somewhat firm handshake.

“I’ve got to jet, but don’t be a stranger,” you added. You thought it best to play it cool since you were certain you’d see the teacher again during the retreat, which you were scheduled to attend for the next two days before you had to take a train to a few towns over for a speaking engagement.

“Likewise,” Shino said in that raspy voice that made you feel like you had a heartbeat in your panties. You also noticed he’d been holding onto your hand a little longer even after you loosened your grip as you started to turn for the other direction of the door. 

“And congratulations on finishing your draft. I am more than sure it will make for quite the captivating read,” he added before letting go of your hand, allowing it to slide out of his.

“Thanks, see you later,” you breathed out between a smile, prompting a half up-turned grin from the teacher, while you continued to head for the door. 

After gathering his items and putting on his backpack, Shino casually walked out of the door about a minute later, sliding his hands into his pockets. By the time he exited the room, you had already been nearing the staircase down the hall to go up to your room. 

Aware of the possible view the teacher might have had of you from behind, you swayed your hips slightly as you sped up to the stair entrance. You couldn’t help but beam from the built-up excitement of the moment as you took out your cell to text your friend and coworker, Indigo, about finishing your draft and, of course, the teacher from Konoha.

Luckily for him, he was able to enjoy an uninterrupted view of your backside for several moments, watching you adjust the hem of your dress as it hiked up slightly, before entering the staircase.

Shino stopped briefly in the hall to collect himself as an almost involuntary hum started to build in his throat. He then channeled some of his pent-up energy into dragging his hand through the roots of his hair and biting his lip for a second before continuing to head back to his own room, where he was no doubt in for a long shower later on.

\--

“By the time I turned to go up stairs, I saw him looking down at the ground. Girl, he looked like he was biting his lip,” you recounted to Indigo between screams inside your hotel room roughly 10 minutes later.

Indigo, who had bolted from her room to your door with her baggy polka dot pajamas and a huge grin as you walked upstairs after seeing your text, offered a hearty cackle in response.

“Damn! If I’d known there would have been some fine ass teachers in the AM seminar I would have at least tried to get there maybe 30 minutes late after the night I had,” Indigo exclaimed.

Indigo had been one of the large number educators on the retreat that had opted instead to stay out late last night and enjoy the open bar. And, honestly, you couldn’t blame her. You would've likely been there right alongside her getting buzzed if it hadn't been for your last shred of determination to finish the small amount of editing that remained for the first draft of your book. 

“Oh wait! So, does this mean you’re coming to the bar with us tonight?” Indigo said, practically reading your thoughts, “since your draft is done, congratulations again by the way, and, you know,” she continued cheesily elbowing you, “the sexy teacher?”

“Um, yeah! I’m celebrating tonight, and, hopefully getting some,” you said with a wide smile before you and Indigo burst into another fit of laughter in your room.

You and Indigo had been working together at Mountain Oak for the past few years. She was a lecturer in the Biology Department, where she specialized in plant breeding. You both met during an orientation for faculty since you were hired around the same time.

She’d been in the same group as you when she heard you share a stupid joke about how photons would probably save money on luggage during vacations because they travel light. She snorted a gulp of water she had been taking at the time through her nose in response, and the rest was history.

As the laughter began to die down between you two inside your room, you took the chance to ask her a question you’d been keeping in the back of your mind for the past several minutes. 

“Sooo… this brings me to something I kinda wanted to ask you,” you said, before awkwardly fiddling your thumbs as you put on your most innocent smile. 

Indigo, very aware of what that smile meant, then straightened her face before going on to ask you flatly: “What, woman?”

“Okay, damn!” you said laughing. “I …. wanted to know if I could borrow your really cute, very sexy freakum dress for tonight.” 

You adored that red dress of hers. 

Both of you had spotted it at the mall in your village during one of your monthly shopping trips and instantly fell in love. To make matters worse, there was only one dress left in a size [y/s] at the time, which you both wore.

You both decided then to settle the matter of who would get to go home with the fitted number with a battle of rock, paper, scissors. But, whoever won, you agreed upon then, would have to let the other wear the dress one time as a kind of consolation prize. 

Unfortunately, you obviously lost the match, as well as the “two out of three” and “6 out of 10” matches that followed, that day -- rock, paper, scissors had never really been your forte -- and Indigo went home with the dress. But, luckily for you now, you hadn’t used your freebie yet and you knew for a fact Indigo had packed it because she always packs the dress for backup on trips like these in case she meets a sexy stranger of her own and has to pull out the stops.

Indigo was instantly aware of the dress you were referring to and, in response, gave you a most annoyed eye roll.

“You and this ‘Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants’ bullshit,” Indigo said with an irritated glance, eliciting a cackle from you.

“Wait a minute though, you came up with the idea of letting whoever lost that day have one freebie to wear the dress!” you said back.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have if I had known how trash you’d be at the game,” Indigo said, laughing at you. 

She then dragged her feet to walk to her room across the hall, and, within a few minutes, opened your door to reluctantly hand over the dress. 

You stood up to grab the backless number, smiling at your beloved friend and coworker, as you started to retreat back to your bed. Only, you noticed Indigo hadn’t let go, donning her saddest little pout while gazing at the dress. She then set her gaze on you suddenly, before her face went flat again to say, “Please, don’t fuck until after the dress is off.”

Indigo then let go, prompting a smile from you as you gathered the dress in your hands. “I make no promises!” you said before quickly telling Indigo you were kidding after her jaw dropped. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank youuuuuuu!” you told her excitedly while squeezing her in a bare hug.

“And wear panties!” she managed to breath out in the tight hug.

\--

Once Shino got back to his room after the seminar, he rushed to take off his backpack and clothes, eager to hop into a warm shower to continue some of his thoughts about you from earlier without disruption this time.

The teacher was out of his shoes and button-up top within seconds of reaching his bathroom door, bringing his hands to his tented zipper to free himself from the increasingly restraining fabric.

For the first time since he’d seen you in the seminar a little while ago, Shino allowed himself to imagine him joining you naked on that hotel bed, slowly making his way to your frame, hearing your breathing intensify as you felt him start to lower himself onto you.

A deep breath released Shino’s clenched teeth as the insect-user began to feel his bugs buzz below his skin once he brought the zipper down completely. Shino then palmed himself through his boxers, while scenes of you gasping from below him ran through his head.

But then, out of nowhere, he heard a series of knocks sound at the door.

The sudden noise caused Shino to immediately stand upright before prompting a string of silent curses seconds later from the teacher, who had been feet away from turning on the shower.

Looking down at the inches that had begun to poke out from the new opening in his pants below his waistband, Shino took a few deep breaths before snatching a sweater from the top of his open suitcase and heading to the door.

“Yes?!” Shino had said more loudly than he intended as he started to adjust himself in his pants, becoming more frustrated while pulling the zipper back up as he approached the door.

When he opened the door, Shino mentally let out another round of curses once he was met with a smiling Anko, his coworker.

While Shino had a great deal of respect for Anko for her contributions to the Leaf, and also continued to view her as somewhat of a mentor since he’d met the former shinobi during his first time taking the chunin exams, he hadn’t been exactly happy to see the instructor at this time for obvious reasons. 

Anko, immediately sensing Shino’s seemingly perturbed state, stilled momentarily before saying hello to the teacher.

“Hey,” Shino said in a tone that sounded more strained and slightly higher than his usual smooth, low voice, something Anko had also taken notice of.

“Err-- hey, buddy,” she said seconds later, furrowing her eyebrows some to try to get an idea of what was off about him. 

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to come get some dango with the rest of us,” she continued to say before gesturing to a group of other educators at their academy that were going along for the snack. 

After taking a look over at some of his coworkers, who also seemed to be looking at the teacher more attentively after picking up on the slight moodiness, Shino took a deep breath and agreed.

“Sure,” he said in a tone more cool and closer to his normal voice after managing to yet again stuff his frustrations further to the back of his mind . “Let me just grab my coat.” 

\--

You both didn’t see each other again until around 11 p.m., which was around when the bar downstairs started giving out free drinks to attendees that had their laminated tags for the retreat.

You had come down to celebrate finishing your draft with some of your coworkers when you noticed Shino at the back table, surrounded by a group of other people with tags that you guessed were some of his coworkers.

Shino wasn’t initially interested in going to the open bar tonight, wanting to do more to fine tune his lesson plan instead. But he decided to take the trip down after Anko told him on the way back to the hotel from their dango trip earlier that the “hot bug lady” could also be down here celebrating later.

The teacher, who still wondered why he said anything to Anko about you at all earlier, rolled his eyes at the nickname she had given you before he began trying to look inconspicuously around the dimly-lit bar a few times. He had only been there for 20 minutes before he started getting tired of some of the loud, slurred conversation erupting from the group around him.

It wasn’t until after he started to run close to his 2-beer minimum that his eyes finally connected with yours across the bar.

You both shared a smile with each other before you looked back at your own coworkers, not wanting to be rude, which prompted Shino to also return his gaze to his table momentarily, even though he had still wanted to focus his attention on you.

You both went on to steal a few more glances at the other, however, until you and him caught each other’s eyes at the same time about 15 minutes later. This time though, you started to laugh and Shino even chuckled to himself before you began to break away from your group. Indigo, the only coworker you told about Shino, saw you getting ready to leave from the other side of your group and made a knowing grin at you as she saw you exchanging looks with the teacher making his way to the bar counter.

You got there first and got drinks with your retreat badge for the two of you as he cut through a jam-packed crowd of teachers partying at the end of the bar counter.

Once he’d gotten halfway through the group, you could feel him giving you a brief onceover when he started to approach as he took in your red, snug dress while you pretended to look at the menu. The look melted your insides and the temperature only seemed to get hotter when you turned your body toward him as he quickly licked his bottom lip.

The teacher had worn a sharp, dark green jacket, adorned with what looked like a wooden design at the collar along with a pair of black pants and dress shoes. It was difficult to make out the design at first glance because of the lighting at the bar.

You fought back a giggle when you saw he seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes off of you again tonight as he made his way closer, at least judging from how his head tilted slightly down and up as he approached, following how your curves were accentuated by the tight number, which stopped around mid-thigh, and your black, closed-toed heels.

You’d also worn your kinky hair half-up, with the rest of the curls framing your face and kissing the top of your shoulder. You paired the look with medium-sized golden hoop earrings and used an excessive amount of shea butter lotion to give your skin a subtle sheen, which managed to shine a little when the light hit right.

Not to mention, you had also opted for your black backless lace bra and a matching thong in the off chance you bumped into the handsome teacher again tonight, like you had hoped, while celebrating. 

By the time Shino settled into his seat on the cushioned stool next to you, the drinks had already arrived. 

“Bourbon,” he said, taking a deep exhale after taking his first sip.

“Just one of those nights,” you responded, trying to give him your most innocent grin possible before starting to laugh in an attempt to ease any of the nerves you felt bubbling in your stomach. 

“You deserve it,” he said with a slightly more serious undertone after a few moments of looking at you.

“Thanks,” you replied with a softer smile, taking another deep breath as you took in the view in front of you.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been able to just sit at a bar and not worry about having some book deadline hanging over me,” you added before allowing your eyes to close for a few seconds and exhaling more deeply.

“I can relate,” Shino responded candidly, inching his upper body a little closer to you in his seat. “I’ve spent the whole beginning of my summer vacation trying to develop the ‘perfect’ lesson plans,” he continued, smiling softly as he used his fingers to make air quotes with the adjective. 

The two of you spoke more about Shino’s classes and his students. When he stopped briefly to finish the remainder of his drink, you took a double look at his collar. This time, you rubbed your eyes quickly in the dark bar to make out what the pins were at the top of his jacket.

“Wow, that’s so cool!” you said while jumping to your feet to examine his collar more closely. “They’re kikaichūs!”

The acknowledgement jolted Shino a little bit, especially when coupled with the feeling of your thighs touching the inside of his legs, bringing back that familiar stiffening.

Shino’s breath hitched quickly as you inched back a little to the edge of your seat, and began excitedly naming random facts about the special insect breed that had held such significance to his clan’s way of life. You pretended not to notice his brief reaction to your sudden movement, though you couldn’t help but break into a wide smile.

Damn, he smelled intoxicating. This time, there was a hint of something a little sweet. Maybe apple or pineapple. And underneath that scent, notes of leather? Was that wood?

You allowed your mind to journey to thoughts of how it would feel to snuggle your head in the crook of his neck in the bathroom at the end of the bar. Being pinned against the wall as the teacher gripped your sides, quickly sliding you up and down, drawing a series of moans from the both of you only to be drowned out by the loud noise of the bar.

You averted your eyes momentarily after feeling yourself cock your head as you ventured further into your daydream, staring at Shino’s soft lips. At least they looked soft.

You smiled as you saw a light shade of red form on the teacher’s cheeks during your short-lived daydream, making you lick your lips as a short breath escaped his. 

From there, as the alcohol began to set in more, you both just let loose of any other nerves you still had and talked about anything. Not just bugs, though there was a longer window of time you both devoted to the territoriality of certain insects, but you also discussed music and dissected your favorite films and foods.

The conversation between you two hit pause sometime around 1:00 a.m., when you both realized how late it was and thought it might be a good time to hunker down for the night.

“Well then,” you said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Shino said, lightly chuckling -- something you noticed him doing a lot more of tonight. You chalked it up to the effects of the alcohol.

A moment of awkward silence passed as you both started to slowly collect your room keys and tags.

Neither of you wanted to leave the other. It was clear you both had some chemistry. Plus, he laughed at your bug puns -- an instant way to win brownie points.

The sexual tension was also undeniable. Throughout the entire night, you both had been stealing glances at the other, checking them out when it seemed like they weren’t looking, excluding the few times you ogled his frame when you knew he was. 

Your more blatant stares also did not go unnoticed by Shino, who would reposition his thighs in his seat sometimes to better conceal the hardness forming in his pants when he saw your eyes traveling there in brief moments before you hastily brought them back to his gaze, softly pursing your lips.

“You know,” Shino began to say, clearing his throat as he glanced down at the dark gray carpeted floor, “If you’re still interested looking at some of the documents I have on the nesting behaviors of the kidaichū, I’d be h-happy to show you a few I have on hand in my suitcase upstairs.”

Trying to read between the lines, you took a closer step to his build, smiling.

“Sure, when were you thinking?” you responded in a more airy tone.

“W-Well...” he started with a deep breath, looking up to process the closened proximity between you two and your soft voice. 

“I mean I’m not tired now if you wanna,” you started to cut him off eagerly before tilting your head in the direction of the upstairs. “So long as you’re not tired yet.”

Shino’s mouth gaped open for a brief moment before you began to say, “Or we could do some other ti—”

“I-I would love to,” he tried to say cooly but ended up blurting out.

The teacher felt his bugs jitter slightly under his skin as he worked to keep his nerves in check. While Shino had certainly had sex before, it was a somewhat of a rarity for him to become intimate with a person he just met. It usually took at least a few weeks of knowing someone beforehand until he would feel more comfortable with the idea of sex.

“Great,” you responded, trying to fight back another giggle over the show of excitement on his end. You then started for the door, wading through the crowd of drunken patrons as he followed close behind.

When you both approached the staircase, Shino sped up briefly to open the door for you as you slipped inside.

“Thank you,” you cooed in response.

“My pleasure,” he responded slowly while savoring the sight of your passing frame.

You took the first steps up the stairs and Shino allowed a little distance between you both before he also started on the stairs as he took in your form on the short trek up.

The teacher’s eyes were glued to your bare backside, watching as your hips swung from side to side with every step. He could feel himself hardening as his gaze travelled from the top of your shoulders to the small of your naked back. His eyes would then make their way back down to your ass and, later, your calves, which he fixated on as he saw how the muscles would flex from the arched step of your heel as you closed in on the top of the staircase.

You slowed your pace, allowing Shino to close the gap between you once you were feet away from the door. You then stopped suddenly to turn the handle before taking a large step back to open the door, which made you bump into Shino briefly, allowing your ass to brush against the erection that had begun to form in his pants before continuing to walk through the doorway.

You heard a heavy inhale in your ear as you arched your back against his front in that second. It took everything in you to continue through that door after you lightly bumped against his bulge.

Once you both got to his hotel room, which had been all the way down the hall from yours, he started to fumble with the key. His hand seemed to tremble for a brief moment as he went to slide the plastic through the slit to open the door. 

You locked it immediately once you both were inside.

“So, my documents are somewhere over here,” he began to say as he hurried over to his stacks of folders and lesson plans on top of the dresser next to his bed.

“Okay, I’m just going to go to the bathroom real quick,” you said, playing along with his mini charade, pointing at the door at the other side of the room as you rushed inside to freshen up.

After taking several moments to force yourself to pee, you wiped and removed the panty liner you had put on before leaving your room just to make sure everything stayed nice and fresh down there.

While washing your hands, you took a few moments to check out your hair, adjust your bra, do a sniff check under the arms and quickly look for anything in your teeth. 

You also took a second to text Indigo your whereabouts, prompting a series of eggplant and splashing water emojis to fill your chat with her in less than a minute, before taking a few breaths and opening the door.

Shino had already taken a seat on the burgundy couch across from his bed with one hand briefly waving a packet of papers, donning a slightly strained grin as his legs were tightly closed together.

“Found ‘em!” he exclaimed as you stood in the doorway of his bathroom, offering your own forced smile while pondering how this night was about to go while you hoped he wasn’t serious.

Refocusing yourself on the mission at hand, you straightened up before taking a seat close to him on the couch, letting your thighs touch.

Shino deeply exhaled moments after as he began to gather the papers in his lap and started to show you some he had on the external anatomies on the kidaichū.

“Oh, very interesting,” you said, leaning your upper half closer to his as you looked over his shoulder. And you weren’t lying. They certainly were interesting to you.

But it was safe to say something else preoccupied your mind for the time being as you started to feel Shino tense up while you turned your head to face him.

Feeling your breath on his cheek, Shino started to tense up and began trying to pace his breathing as he felt the bugs underneath his skin shudder when his pulse rate started to rise and his dick pressed further against his pants. 

You both shared a deep look at the other as you started to lean further in, slowly raising your hands to his glasses. You paused in place for a moment when Shino’s breath stopped momentarily as your hands started to touch his frames before you went on to continue removing them.

His cheeks pinkened as you stared at his features, specifically the deep, ebony eyes that stared back into your own.

“Very handsome,” you said breathlessly as you started to cradle one side of his chin, prompting a light smile from Shino, who’d begun to breathe more rapidly, before you inched closer to share your first kiss of the night.

You both exchanged sweet, soft kisses as he started to bring his hands to your waist. You then opened your mouth a little to lightly take the tip of your tongue across his lips, encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

Eager to increase the heat after your hand slightly brushed across the now very hard imprint in his pants, you brought your leg over his front to straddle him.

The move earned a low grunt from Shino as he began to reach for the bottom of your dress, hastily rounding up the inches of fabric in his hands to grab your ass. 

The sensation caused you to moan against Shino’s lips while rotating your hips against his before settling yourself directly over his solid bulge. You began to feel a fire grow in your lower stomach, your bodies becoming more entwined as Shino’s hands roamed your body, his fingertips leaving a trail of heat behind them.

Shino clenched his teeth as you brought your lips to his neck, alternating between love bites and sucking along the tensed muscles stretching from his ear to his collarbone, while you pressed your breasts against his chest. The action prompted the teacher to squeeze your ass even harder while beginning to buck his hips against yours.

Shino couldn’t remember the last time he felt this turned on. Underneath his skin, a low buzz began to build as he felt himself growing against his zipper while you both rolled your hips against each other, gaining in force as the sound of heavy breathing started to echo in the quiet room.

Feeling a slight vibration from under your fingertips, your kisses and hands paused in their movements briefly around his neck to look at the teacher.

Shino quickly grew anxious, becoming insecure about the effects of his bugs. “They’re -- the kikaichū -- it just ha-happens sometimes when I get excited and my p-pulse starts to go faster,” he said with an awkward smile, concerned about how you would react. 

“I’m sorr--” he went on to say before your mouth slammed against his for another wet kiss, arching your back against his front before you began to suck on his bottom lip and give it a soft tug with your teeth, prompting a gulp from the teacher.

“I think that is very sexy,” you breathed against Shino’s lips as the teacher let out a small whimper before you licked along his lips and devoured his soft mouth again.

“Shit,” Shino managed to say breathlessly between your kisses after you went on to start rolling your hips against his.

When he felt his pants become too tight, Shino clenched your ass forcefully before suddenly loosening his hands to reclaim your dress and raise it over your head, tossing it somewhere across the room.

The quick move garnered an airy laugh from your end as you grinned once he turned to his gaze back to your face and then your frame, seeming to make a mental record of the sight of you in your underwear before letting out a deep breath. 

“Great,” you said, smirking. “I look forward to having to find that in the morning.” 

Shino smiled in awe at you before taking a few moments to stare more intensely into your eyes. “You are the most stunning woman I have ever seen,” he said, allowing his eyes to rake in your body once more.

The moment prompted you to let out a loud laugh before you slowly found yourself growing lost in his unfazed gaze moments later, looking more closely back at him with squinted eyes as he remained in what looked like a trance.

Neither of you were sure what you felt in this second. You both knew you had only just met each other literally hours ago. But there was also something about this unquestionable connection you both felt for each other in this moment.

Maintaining the gaze you and him both held, you reached both of your hands behind your neck as you unhooked the clear straps of your bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Shino’s breath stilled at the image. 

You smiled at him while bringing your hands to the collar of his jacket, unzipping the green garment before he leaned closer to your face. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was slightly opened as he brought his lips to yours while you began removing the clothing. 

The embrace grew deeper when he pressed into you, both of you explored the others’ mouths with your tongues as you reached for the back of his head to free his long hair from his bun, only to drown your fingers in it.

Shino’s breath stilled again when your hands began to travel down to his waist band before he raised one of his own hands to cradle your head while the other kneaded your lower back. He had never felt this aroused before. The more he tried to restrain himself, your touches and kisses intensified, as if you were chasing him, refusing to quit until he allowed himself to submit to you.

Once his pants were unzipped, Shino grabbed both of your thighs on either side and picked you up, remaining locked on your lips as he brought you to his king-sized bed.

His pants were off by the time he started to hover over you on the feather-filled comforter, dipping lower to kiss your neck and fit his hands around each of your breasts, drawing a whimper from you.

The teacher then took one nipple into his mouth, planting kisses and light nibbles around the rest of the breast while massaging and pinching the other before alternating.

By the time Shino travelled to the center of your legs, you had both hands outstretched to either side of the bed, clenching the sheets.

“Dear god,” you said, panting as Shino steadied on his knees while taking your figure in again, smirking when you shuddered as his large hands slid up your bent knees, spreading them apart further like butterfly wings. The sudden vibrations from his digits felt on your knees made you jolt for a second before you got used to the faint on-and-off buzz.

Shino then lowered his lips to your laced trimmed thong, dragging his pointed tongue from the wet spot that formed in the middle of the underwear up to your clit through the thin fabric.

His tongue travelled up and down the sides of the flesh that rested outside of the small bit of clothing, teasing you as you started to feel a swell of anticipation for whatever the teacher had planned next.

When you took a moment to breathe in a hail mary to pace yourself for what was to come, Shino used one finger to slide the thin fabric to one side of your lower lips before flattening his tongue to take a lap from your vagina to just short of your clit. 

A loud gasp left your mouth, prompting Shino to grin before he started to work his way around your lips below, making slow licks up and down repeatedly before bringing up his other hand to enter a finger while the first held down your hips.

After turning his finger to press against your g-spot, his mouth traveled to your bare clit for the first time, where he began to suck as he repeatedly bended his finger with light pressure to make the come hither motion.

The combination of his tongue and the low vibration from the kikaichū in his finger yielded a series of moans from you as your legs widened while you took hold of his hair in your hands. You began to grind your pussy against his chin as he started to use his tongue to flick your clit as you tried to reach your first climax.

“There! Shino! Yes!” you exclaim with no care for your neighbors as you reached your peak.

Your moans and whimpers served as gasoline for the teacher’s ego as he used the sounds as fuel to continue greedily sipping and slurping at your lower lips and clit. Overcome with pleasure, you tried to scoot away from Shino after the sensation became too much, only to be gripped by the waist by both of his buzzing hands until he finished lapping up the last of your juices.

It wasn’t until after he felt your legs completely gave out on both sides of his head that Shino finally came back up, his lustful eyes zeroing on yours as he started to yank down his boxers. When you were able to hold your eyes open again for more than a second moments later, you couldn't help but drop your jaw when you saw what the teacher did next.

With his gaze glued to yours and a smug look beginning to form on his face, the teacher then went on to raise his wet hand and use it to collect the excess juices that shined on his chin and lips. Once his cocky grin was clean, he dragged the slippery digits below his waist and slid them up and down his bouncing dick for lubricant.

His eyes remained the same the entire time, consuming your splayed figure and letting out a grunt when he saw you bite your lip as you tried to figure out whatever the hell just happened here.

“Sweet Devonian Rhyniognatha hirsti,” you muttered in a low, broken voice to yourself as you started to brace yourself when you saw Shino prepare to crawl toward you, his broad, muscular shoulders appearing to rotate while he move on his hands and knees like a predator in your direction.

But then suddenly, to your surprise, Shino stopped in his trail. The teacher’s eyes, still hungry, became more squinted as his mouth evolved into an amused, confused smile at what you just said. “Wait, what did you just say?” Shino asked, genuinely intrigued for a moment.

“Oh, you weren’t supposed to hear that,” you shot back, with an embarrassed smile and a light chuckle. “I say it in the office sometimes wh-whenever something really absolutely,” you said with a deep exhale, “crazy good happens. It’s widely considered to be the oldes--”

“The oldest known insect,” Shino said, grinning ear to ear now as his knees resumed their slow stealth prowl over to your direction, his dick bouncing with every closer inch.

“Yeah,” you said before your breath caught in your throat as his face hovered above yours, giving you that same lustful gaze he had been making at you since you both got in bed.

“You are so fucking sexy,” he said in a deep voice just inches away from your mouth, before slowly lowering himself between your parted thighs and locking his lips with yours as he started to wrap one of your legs behind his back. 

Your hips rolled against his as you started to feel his dick twitch against your thigh. You gasped against his lips as he began to reach down between you two to slide his dick up and down your wet lips before reaching the outer edge of the entrance.

Your hands dug into his shoulders as he began to enter, tilting your head back momentarily to bask in the sensation of him filling you.

Shino’s mouth dropped as he started to feel your warm, slick walls suck him in. The buzz underneath his skin had managed to stay at a low vibration during the night as he tried to continue pacing himself on and off throughout your heated affair. But you both felt it begin to grow stronger beneath his flesh as his pulse started to rise during his first thrusts. 

He wanted nothing more in this moment than to be consumed by you, and you, by him. As the sound of your wet skin slapping against his started to fill the room, Shino fell deeper under your spell.

“Damn,” Shino exclaimed against your lips as he started to feel your walls pulse, prompting him to dip deeper as your legs began to wobble around him.

It felt as if a current had rippled from your center through to the edges of your body. Your breaths became more shallow as the sensation flowed through you, while Shino’s panting only grew louder along with the vibrations below his flesh from the feeling of being squeezed in short bursts inside you as the thrusts continued.

Shino gritted his teeth at the feeling, while bringing your legs to his shoulders as he gained speed.

You savored each others’ bodies, touches, scents in minutes that felt like seconds. 

Everything felt amazing to Shino. With every press forward, Shino felt himself become more satiated by your body, and, yet, yearning even more for you at the same. 

“God, yes, yes, yes!” you said, your words beginning to slur as Shino grunts became louder in between your sounds.

Shino arched back before releasing a series of animalistic growls against your cheek while his thrusts began to grow more sloppy and out of control. The buzz you felt from the teacher’s skin started sending vibrations along your frame at every point you and his naked flesh touched. 

As Shino felt himself dive into his approaching bliss, the teacher, still craving more of you, further indulged himself in the touch of your soft skin, paving a trail of greedy kisses and nibbles to your calves and thighs as he started to work his way up again. 

His lips found yours as he began to forcefully rock against your hips, allowing the vibrations underneath his skin to explode throughout his body as he began to cum inside you.

“You -- are a goddess,” he said as he rutted into you, his dick filling your insides with continued tremors amid spurts.

Shino continued to thrust uncontrollably, grunting as he continued his release, squeezing your thighs until he was completely finished. His hands remained gripped to your thighs for several seconds as the buzzing beneath skin slowed to an eventual stop once his pulse began to return to normal before he slowly exited you and took his place next to you in bed.

By the time his head hit the pillow, your eyes had been closed, holding your stomach with a soft smile as you allowed the recent events of the night to marinate in your mind. 

You opened your eyes to look up at the ceiling before turning to notice his gaze. He had already been turned on his side, drinking in your naked afterglow.

“Wow,” he said looking at you. 

“Wow, yourself,” you said lightly laughing as you turned to the side to put your hand on his chest, wrapping your leg around his waist as he secured your thigh with his hand. 

You both drifted off that way and slept several hours before you woke up to a series of alerts on your phone.

\--

“Girl, where are you?! I knocked at your door for a whole minute,” Indigo had texted you roughly an hour back.

“Wait, are you still with that hot teacher with the bun?” 

“If so, good job, girl!”

“But for real, did you forget about that series thing at 3 pm?”

“Remember, your train leaves at like 9, sis!”

You suddenly sat up, snapping out of your sleep daze. Next to your side, Shino remained unfazed in his deep slumber, lightly snoring with his arm wrapped around your waist.

Holy fuck. That was today??? I could’ve sworn that was tomorrow. 

You released a rushed exhale after letting the 7:30 am time on the clunky hotel alarm clock set in briefly before reluctantly slipping out of Shino’s embrace and quickly putting on your clothes from just a few hours ago.

Damn, where did my dress go?

You ended up having to crawl halfway under the bed to fetch it from behind the bed frame.

Once you were dressed several minutes later, you scurried out of the room and bolted to yours at the end of the hall to hurry up and pack. Luckily, you’d only been here for like two days, so there wasn’t much to do.

Meanwhile, Shino woke up groggy after hearing the door close and began to stir after feeling for your now-empty space.

Shino shot up after realizing you were no longer in the room, instantly wondering where the hell you went.

If not for the distinct smell of shea butter left from your lotion on the pillow, he would’ve started to question whether you were even here last night.

7:45 a.m.

By now, you had already scheduled a car and had been rushing to quickly brush your teeth and tend to your hair to try to make it look at least somewhat presentable for the day. You’d also changed into a jumpsuit and did a quick hoe bath with a washcloth and some soap in the bathroom sink.

When you were getting ready to run downstairs to meet your driver, you bumped into Indigo, who'd also been heading downstairs for early continental breakfast at the time.

“[y/f/n], you’re okay!” she said, hugging you while you attempted to lug your suitcase and carry-on bag out of the room. “You’re also hella late, girl! You —“

“I knowwwww,” you responded in a whining-like voice, still sleepy and upset you had to cut your morning short with Shino.

Oh, shit. Shino! You’d just remembered you were leaving without saying goodbye as a door opened in the direction of his room down the hall.

He’d put on whatever pair of lounge pants was closest, a random white tee shirt and his glasses, of course, after he’d heard sounds that were so similar to your voice from down the hall.

He stood in the doorway, smiling once he saw you. But his expression became more confused when he saw your luggage and sudden change of clothes.

Indigo looked at Shino and gave you a knowing glance that translated to something along the lines of, “you know we’ll be talking about this later,” before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

You then turned your attention to what was arguably your greatest one night stand and awkwardly whisper-shouted his name down the hall, “Hey, Shinooo!”

Your antics earned a quiet but still just as confused chuckle from him in response. “Hey,” he said in a groggy, but still very enticing raspy low voice from the door, shuffling a little bit as he tried to make sure he hid part of his bottom half out of sight given the thin fabric of his pants. 

You were getting ready to walk down the hall to bid him a proper goodbye and, maybe, your phone number. But then your cell buzzed with a message from your driver.

“Hey, [y/f/n] I have arrived. I will wait for 2 minutes,” it read.

“Fuck!” you said aloud, this time much louder. 

“What’s wrong?” Shino asked, beginning to look concerned as he inched further out the frame, mentally cursing his decision to just grab whatever pants he saw to talk to you.

“Damn,” you said from the end of the hall, hurriedly grabbing your luggage and bag as you started to walk backwards to the door to the staircase. “I’m sorry, that’s my ride, I forgot I had to do that speaking series thing today and have to leave now to make it in time.”

“Thank you for last night!” you shouted apologetically as you rushed down the staircase to get to the car in time. “It was amazing!”

“Wait, do you need help?” Shino started to ask, beginning to head out of his room with one hand covering the morning wood that was erected in his thin lounge pants. But you were quick, and had already been halfway down the staircase by the time he’d asked.

He then quickly ran back into his room to put on a pair of less revealing pants as he left to hurry after you. 

7:55 a.m.

You had just gotten in the car. And, by the time Shino got downstairs about a minute later, it had started to slowly drive away.

You took a deep breath while attempting to assess the situation. You had your ticket in your email and you’ll be at the train station in about 40 minutes. That means you have about 10 minutes to check in and hopefully make it for the 8:45 a.m. boarding if traffic isn’t terrible.

You looked back at the hotel out of your tinted car window, thinking about the last 24 hours, the progress made with your book and your phenomenal night with the teacher from Konoha.

As the car started to make its way down the block, you thought you saw someone darting after the car. You paused in shock after rolling the window down to get a better view.

Wait, is that-- it is! 

A grin immediately began forming on your face as you started to see Shino come into view.

“[y/f/n]! Wait!” you could hear him yell from about a block away, completely barefoot, before you started to laugh with joy.

“Here!” he then yelled, smiling as he outstretched his hand in your direction while his pace began to slow to a jog.

The move drew a confused smile from you until, within seconds, you noticed a bug appear on the hand you had resting along the window.

It was a female kikaichū, which you knew from your studies that the Aburame famously used them for tracking since a male bug could easily pick up its scent over extremely long distances.

The gesture prompted you to let out a hearty laugh and, after realizing Shino had very much intended to see you again, you blew a kiss back to the teacher as the car stopped to turn the corner.

“Come find me next week!!!” you shouted back at him. “I’ll be back home then!”

Shino nodded and grinned at you in response, casually standing barefoot in the middle of town with his hands in his pockets as your car drove out of view.

“Sweet Devonian Rhyniognatha hirsti,” he said slowly, chuckling to himself before he started back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first fanfic, so def open to feedback, pleaseeee :D


End file.
